injustice_2_mobilefandomcom-20200223-history
Catwoman
Catwoman is a Silver-rarity Agility Hero. She can be directly obtained as a 1-star Character as a pre-register bonus, an early join bonus, or through the Hero Chest or Premium Hero Chest, or can instead be first redeemed with 10 of her shards. Her shards are also available as a rare drop from the Coin Chest, or as possible rewards from Heroic Campaign Chapter 2-2. Summary "Selina Kyle prefers working alone. She gains a bonus on any Operations she undertakes. In battle, her diamond-edged claws cause bleeding damage over time (DOT)." Character Guide Stats= |-| Shards= Special: * Pre-register Bonus * Early Join Bonus Chests: * Coin Chest * Hero Chest * Premium Hero Chest Campaign Rewards: * Heroic Chapter 2-2 |-| Gear= Gearing up is a way to boost character's Stats, for Catwoman her gear can be found by: Catwoman has the following Gear Set Bonuses: * 2/5: +5% Fast Attack Chance * 3/5: +4% Attack * 5/5: +8% Attack Abilities Note: Passive = Always active. Cat Burglar (Passive)= Note: Catwoman's passive does not affect battle at all. |-| Slash Dash (4)= |-| Cat Scratch (3)= |-| Kitty Kitty (7)= |-| Strategy Play Style Catwoman has an average attack speed, despite being from the Agility Class. She has pretty low health and decent damage. Her biggest downside is that she doesn't throw or fire a projectile when she moves backwards, instead, she "cracks" her whip. This makes her "bad" at dealing that extra amount of "disabling" damage because it lacks range. In addition, her sweep attack draws an enemy closer instead pushing them away. Basic Attacks Combos to use: # Tap - Tap - Tap - Tap - Block (Repeat) # Tap - Tap - Tap - Swipe-back - Tap - Block (Repeat) # Tap - Tap - Tap - Swipe-down - Block (Repeat) Stat Construction Since Catwoman can deal a decent amount of damage to her opponents, it's good to give her damage "procs", Such as "Unblockable Chance" or "Critical Attack Chance" or "Attack" or "Armour Pierce Chance for Basic Attacks". If you get an "Elite" health or defense "proc" don't re-roll them (unless all her other Talents are "Rare" or "Elite") as they are useful for that extra sustainability. Team Construction Catwoman isn't as effective in battle compared to other characters, such as Mythic Wonder Woman or Marksman Deadshot. However, her passive does give her an extra advantage in Operations if you want those extra Credits. Versus Agility Class Heroes have an advantage over Meta Class Heroes, so it's usually advised to bring her into a fight against Meta Class Heroes. However, if the enemy has a slow or decent attack speed, regardless of Class, Catwoman can help build a decent combo streak before tagging out. Trivia * Catwoman of the Injustice Universe has a very complicated relationship with both Batman's Insurgency and Superman's Regime between the first game and the preceding comics, though in continuity terms she is Catwoman/Regime from Injustice 1 Mobile. **Interestingly, ability wise she have two of hers but half-flipped: both of their first specials is a claw spin attack, but Injustice 2 Catwoman's does not cause bleed while Injustice 1's Regime Catwoman does (for the former it shares the name with Injustice 1's Prime Catwoman's special 2 but doesn't physically resemble it); both of their second specials is a dash attack, but the former causes bleeding while the latter doesn't. Category:Catwoman Category:Agility class Category:Heroes Category:Silver